Zeit des Aufbruchs
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Der 1. Weltkrieg hat begonnen und Anne muss erleben, wie ihre Söhne in den Krieg ziehen. Es ist nicht leicht für sie, diese harte Zeit zu durchleben. Aber ihre jüngste Tochter Rilla steht ihr zur Seite.
1. Chapter 1

_Zeit des Aufbruchs_

Kapitel 1

Die Blätter der Birke raschelten im leichten Sommerwind und ein Rotkehlchen hüpfte lustig zwischen den Ästen des großen Baums umher. Der Baum stand genau vor seinem Fenster und von hier aus beobachtete Shirley das kleine Vögelchen.

Schon immer hatte er Vögel bewundert, weil sie Fliegen konnten und als das Tier sich jetzt in die Lüfte erhob und davon flatterte, sah Shirley ihm wehmütig nach. Seine großen braunen Augen waren noch immer auf den Vogel gerichtet, als dieser nur noch ein kleiner Punkt am Horizont war.

Seufzend stützte er das Kinn auf die Hände und beobachtete den klaren Sommerhimmel. Nicht eine einzige Wolke war zu sehen. Von unten hörte er die Stimmen von Susan und seiner Mutter, die es sich auf der Veranda bequem gemacht hatten. Er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, aber zwischendurch hörte er das helle, klare Lachen seiner Mutter. Niemand auf der Welt schien ein so bezauberndes Lachen wie sie zu haben. Nach einer Weile hörte er seinen Vater, der nun anscheinend ebenfalls herausgekommen war.

Shirley achtete nicht mehr auf die Stimmen, sondern wich mit seinen Gedanken ab. Tausende von Meilen weit fuhr er in Gedanken über das Meer. Nach Frankreich und England, wo jetzt Jem und Walter stationiert waren. Seine beiden älteren Brüder durften bereits im Krieg sein und Shirley wollte ebenfalls daran teilhaben.

In zwei Wochen würde er 18 Jahre alt werden und dann würde auch er sich freiwillig melden. Schon lange hatte er diesen Entschluss gefasst. Seine Brüder waren in den Krieg gezogen, weil sie es für ihre Pflicht hielten. Er Shirley Blythe wollte das gleiche tun, aber er hielt es nicht nur für seine Pflicht. Nein, er wollte mit dabei sein.

Er wollte zur Luftwaffe und Pilot werden. Dies war seine Chance zum fliegen zu kommen.

Wie ein Vogel durch die Lüfte zu schweben, davon träumte er schon, seit er ein kleiner Junge war. Er wusste, dass Walter Angst davor gehabt hatte, Soldat zu werden und es nur getan hatte, damit er nicht für einen Feigling gehalten wurde. Doch er hatte keine Angst davor, er konnte es kaum erwarten dieses Abenteuer zu erleben.

Das einzige was ihm Angst bereitete, war der Moment an dem er es seinen Eltern und Susan sagen musste. Er wusste Susan würde in Tränen ausbrechen und sich Tage lang nicht beruhigen wollen. Seine Mutter würde nicht vor ihm weinen, aber ihr Blick und die Gewissheit, dass sie abends in ihrem Bett weinen würde, schmerzten mehr, als Susans offene Tränen. Er wollte seine Mutter nicht verletzen, er wollte ihr keinen Kummer bereiten. Und trotzdem er musste einfach gehen, er wollte nicht der Einzige sein, der dieses Abenteuer verpasste.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Unten war es still geworden und Shirley glaubte, dass sie alle hineingegangen wären. So leise, wie möglich lief er die Treppen hinunter. Er wollte hinunter zum Regenbogental laufen und in Ruhe weiter nachdenken. Die Dämmerung brach langsam herein und pfeifend lief Shirley die Stufen der Veranda herunter.

„Shirley, wo willst du denn hin?" Hörte er plötzlich die Stimme seiner Mutter hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und sah sie zusammen mit seinem Vater auf der Veranda sitzen. Lediglich Susan war wohl hineingegangen.

„Mom, Dad, ich hab euch gar nicht gesehen", stammelte er verlegen.

„Du hast wohl geträumt", lachte sein Vater „Aber träum nicht zu lange. Susan ist bald mit dem Essen fertig."

„Du weißt, wie ungeduldig sie ist, wenn jemand nicht rechtzeitig zum Essen kommt", warf seine Mutter jetzt ein.

Shirley grinste, ja er wusste nur zu gut, wie Susan manchmal sein konnte. Als er seine Eltern jetzt so beobachtete, fiel ihm wieder mal auf, was für ein hübsches Paar sie doch waren. Plötzlich fühlte Shirley einen Knoten in seinem Hals aufsteigen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihnen jetzt alles erzählen musste. Sie sollten wissen, welche Pläne er hatte. Unschlüssig stand er am Fuß der Treppe.

„Was ist los Shirley?" fragte Anne ihn jetzt.

Shirley musste unbewusst lächeln, seine Mutter hatte ein Gespür dafür, wenn irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Ich muss euch etwas sagen." Er kam jetzt die Treppe wieder hoch und blieb vor den beiden stehen. „Ich werde nach den Sommerferien nicht ans College zurückkehren. Ihr wisst, dass ich in zwei Wochen 18 werde und dann…." Er stoppte und sah zu seiner Mutter.

Ihr Gesicht war ganz bleich geworden. Shirley, war sich sicher, dass sie wusste was nun kommen würde. Er versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter zuschlucken. „…. Ich werde mich freiwillig melden."

Jetzt war es heraus. Schuldbewusst hob er den Kopf und sah seine Eltern jetzt an.

Gilbert kamen die Worte nur mühsam über die Lippen: „Wenn du meinst. Ich hoffe du hast es dir gut überlegt."

Shirley nickte, sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Mutter. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch ziemlich blass und Shirley sah, wie sie nach der Hand seines Vaters griff. Doch sie sagte kein Wort, es brauchte auch keine Worte, ihr Blick sprach Bände. Die Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, doch sie kämpfte offensichtlich dagegen an, sie nicht über die Wangen gleiten zu lassen.

Im Haus klingelte das Telefon und dann hörten sie Susan rufen: „Herr Doktor, es ist dringend!" Zögernd stand Gilbert auf, er wollte Anne nur ungern jetzt alleine lassen. Er drückte ihr rasch die Hand und ging dann hinein.

Betreten stand Shirley immer noch vor seiner Mutter: „Ma, es tut mir leid, aber….."

Doch Anne legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm: „Lass mir Zeit, ja?" Sie kämpfte hart gegen die immer noch aufsteigenden Tränen.

Shirley nickte, er beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor er hinunter zum Regenbogental lief.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Gilbert hatte sich beeilt, dass Telefongespräch zu beenden. Zum Glück war es kein Patient zu dem er eilen musste, sondern nur Dr. Lewis aus Glen, der um seinen Rat fragte. Schnellst möglich lief Gilbert wieder auf die Veranda. Doch als er zurückkam war weder von Shirley, noch von Anne etwas zu sehen. Er sah sich im Garten um, wegen der Dämmerung war es bereits schon ziemlich dunkel, doch dann entdeckte er Annes Gestalt schemenhaft neben ihren Rosen stehen. Er lief zu ihr, sie drehte sich nicht um und ihr Blick war auf die Straße gerichtet, die nach Glen führte.

„Anne…" zärtlich legte er die Hände auf ihre Schultern. Er wusste, dass sie weinte und konnte ihre Tränen regelrecht spüren, obwohl sie ihn nicht ansah. „Ich weiß, es ist schwer Anne, aber wir müssen seine Entscheidung akzeptieren, dass weißt du."

Ihr Kopf bewegte sich leicht zu einem Nicken. Er spürte wie ein Zittern durch ihren Körper ging und verstärkte den Druck auf ihre Schultern. Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und lehnte sich mit einem Schluchzer an seine Brust. Er merkte, wie sein Hemd von ihren Tränen durchnässt wurde. Tröstend legte er die Arme um sie und küsste ihr Haar.

„Es tut mir so leid, Karotte. Das alles so kommt, aber wir können die Zeit nicht aufhalten."

Auf einmal hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an.

„Ich weiß Gil. Aber warum nur muss dieser fürchterliche Krieg alle unsere Söhne in seinen Wahnsinn mit hineinziehen?"

Gilbert strich ihr sanft über die Wange und seufzte: „Ich fürchte es gibt keine Antwort darauf. Aber wir müssen stark sein, Anne."

„Ich will es versuchen, Gil." Erneut lehnte sie sich an seine Brust. Sie hielten an einander fest, als wenn es der einzige Halt wäre, denn sie in einer Welt des Krieges hatten.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrea, danke für dein review  Die Story gibt's schon lange auf unserer Anne-Hauptseite zu lesen, ist also nicht wirklich neu, sondern nur hab ich sie hier nie gepostet.

Kapitel 4

Ein wolkenverhangener Himmel begleitete die Familie Blythe drei Wochen später zum Bahnhof. Das Wetter hatte sich allem Anschein nach der allgemeinen Stimmung angepasst. Für einen Augusttag war es ziemlich kühl und so manch einer schlang sich fröstelnd die Arme um den Körper.

Mit einer seltsamen Mischung auf Aufregung und Traurigkeit besah Shirley sich seine Familie. Susan weinte die ganze Zeit über. Immer wieder war sie in den letzten drei Wochen in Tränen ausgebrochen. Weder bei Jem noch bei Walter hatte sie so einen Aufstand gemacht. Doch es war zu erwarten gewesen, denn wie jeder wusste war Shirley ihr absoluter Liebling. Sie mochte alle Ingelside Kinder, aber mit Shirley war es etwas anderes. Bereits als kleines Kind hatte sie ihn schrecklich verwöhnt. Shirley umarmte Susan, die nur noch lauter aufschluchzte.

Seine drei Schwestern standen schon gefasster am Bahnsteig. Hintereinander nahm er sie in die Arme. Zunächst Nan und Di und schließlich die kleine Rilla.

„Machs gut kleine Schwester", flüsterte er an ihr Ohr und wischte mit seinem Finger eine Träne von ihrer Wange.

Auch seine Eltern waren relativ gefasst. Gilbert sagte er solle auf sich aufpassen und Anne sagte gar nichts. Ohne einen Ton zu sprechen hielt sie ihn in den Armen. Shirley fand die Stille seiner Mutter ziemlich bedrückend. Sie die, die immer ihre Gefühle ausdrückte stand jetzt stumm da.

Überhaupt hatte sie in den letzten drei Wochen wenig gesprochen, es war als kostet es sie überirdische Anstrengung ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Shirley lächelte alle noch einmal an, bevor er zum Zug lief.

Gerade wollte er einsteigen, als er seine Mutter rufen hörte: „Shirley warte!"

Er drehte sich um und sah dass sie auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Sie nahmen einander in die Arme und er konnte ihre Tränen auf seiner Wange spüren.

„Bitte pass auf dich auf Shirley." Presste sie leise hervor.

„Hab keine Angst Mama. Ich hab dich lieb."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, mein Schatz."

Er küsste sie nochmals auf die Wange, bevor er sich umdrehte und einstieg. Plötzlich fiel es ihm schwerer, als er gedacht hätte, sie alle zu verlassen. Er sah aus dem Fenster und winkte ihnen zu. Sein Vater hatte den Arm um seine Mutter gelegt, als der Zug langsam aus dem Bahnhof glitt.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5 

In den nächsten vier Wochen, war Ingelside mit Vorbereitungen erfüllt. Nan und Di würden im September wieder ans College nach Kingsport gehen und bis dahin mussten Koffer gepackt und Bücher hervor geholt werden. Doch obwohl im Haus eine rege Betriebsamkeit herrschte, war es auch seltsam still. Die Jungs waren alle fort und das machte sich jetzt bemerkbar.

Anne hatte Angst davor, wie es sein würde, wenn auch die Zwillinge fort waren. Manchmal saßen sie alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer und plauderten. Wenn ein Brief von den Jungs kam, lasen jemand von ihnen ihn laut vor. Jedes mal waren es unterschiedliche Arten von Briefen.

Jem zum Beispiel schrieb sehr sachlich und berichtete über die Aufgaben ihrer Truppe. Erst ganz am Schluss fragte er nach den Familienmitgliedern oder schrieb, dass er den Duft von Susans Apfelkuchen vermisste. Anscheinend wollte er es nicht zulassen, dass Heimweh zu sehr in seinem Herzen aufkam.

Walters Briefe waren das ganze Gegenteil. Er schrieb so gut wie nie über den Krieg, sondern plauderte mehr. So als wolle er den Krieg vergessen, wenn er nachhause schrieb.

Shirleys Brief platzen vor Begeisterung, besonders als man ihm in Aussicht gestellt hatte wirklich zur Fliegerstaffel zu kommen. Das alles schien ein einziges Abenteuer für ihn zu sein.

An einem nebligen Septembermorgen fuhr Gilbert die Zwillinge zum Bahnhof. Anne und Rilla hatten sich schon zuhause von den beiden verabschiedet. Bevor sie in den Wagen stiegen, hatte Nan die kleine Schwester beiseite gezogen und geflüstert.

„Hab bitte ein Auge auf Mama, seit die Jungs fort sind, ist sie immer so bekümmert und besorgt. Versprich mir ihr nicht zusätzlichen Kummer zu bereiten."

„Hab ich Mama schon mal Kummer bereitet?" fragte Rilla entrüstet.

„Nicht wirklich, aber du solltest es auch nicht tun. Schon gar nicht jetzt." Nan wuschelte ihr durch den Kopf.

Mehr denn je fühlte sich Rilla wie das kleine Mädchen. Niemand hier schien zu bemerken, dass sie schon fast erwachsen war. Jeder nannte sie nur Kleine und Nan hatte sogar Angst, dass sie noch so kindisch wäre und Mama jetzt Kummer bereiten würde. Als wenn sie, Rilla Blythe, nicht wie eine Erwachsene mit der Situation umgehen könnte.

Wütend reckte Rilla ihr Kinn empor, als sie jetzt zusah, wie ihre beiden Schwestern davon fuhren. Sie würde es allen zeigen, dass sie kein kleines Mädchen mehr war, schließlich war sie schon fünfzehn.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Nach Abreise der Zwillinge wurde es noch stiller im Haus, als zuvor. Manchmal wirkte es richtiggehend gespenstisch. Die meiste Zeit über war Gilbert, wie gewöhnlich auf Krankenbesuche.

Oft fühlte Anne sich einsam und verlassen. Wenn der Herbstwind um die Ecken des Hauses strich und Susan in der Küche arbeitete, saß sie oft alleine im Wohnzimmer. Dann versuchte sie zu stricken oder auch zu schreiben. Doch immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab, zu ihren Söhnen, die jetzt irgendwo in Europa waren. In ihrem Herzen herrschte eine tiefe Traurigkeit und Angst um ihre Kinder. Die Ängste einer Mutter, die hoffte, dass alles bald vorüber war.

Froh war Anne, wenn Rilla ihr Gesellschaft leistete. Eigentlich hätte Rilla dieses Jahr ebenfalls aufs College gehen sollen. Aber Rilla war noch nie besonders ehrgeizig gewesen und ihre Leistungen in der Schule waren immer nur mittelmäßig gewesen. Von der Idee aufs College zu gehen, war sie nicht sehr angetan. Darum hatte sie ihre Eltern gebeten, erst nächstes Jahr gehen zu müssen. Gilbert war von diesem Vorschlag nicht begeistert gewesen.

„Sie muss endlich lernen Verantwortung zu tragen. Du hast sie viel zu sehr verwöhnt, Anne." Schimpfte er zunächst.

Doch dann hatte er trotz allem nachgegeben. Auch wenn er es nicht zugab, er war ebenfalls froh, Rilla noch da zuhaben.

Im Grunde ihres Herzen wusste Anne, dass Gilbert Recht hatte. Noch nie war Rilla für irgendetwas verantwortlich gewesen. Aber Anne beschwichtigte sich selbst mit den Worten, dass dieses eine Jahr wohl kaum einen großen Schaden anrichten würde.

Sie blickte von ihrer Strickarbeit auf und beobachtete Rilla, wie sie vor ihr auf dem Boden saß und vollkommen in ein Buch vertieft war. Ihr rotbraunes Haar schimmerte im Schein des Kaminfeuers. Anne lächelte, als sie daran dachte, wie aus dem molligen Kind plötzlich ein hübsches junges Mädchen geworden war. Plötzlich hob Rilla den Kopf und sah ihre Mutter nachdenklich an.

„Mama, findest du dass ich eine Niete bin?" fragte sie mit ernster Miene.

Anne hätte beinah laut losgelacht, so unverhofft kam diese Frage.

„Rilla Schatz, wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?"

„Ich frage mich nur manchmal ob du und Papa mich für eine haltet. Alle eure Kinder sind so ehrgeizig. Jem möchte Arzt werden, Walter ein Poet, Di und Na Lehrerinnen und Shirley Pilot. Nur ich will überhaupt nichts werden. Ich hab keine guten Noten in der Schule und ich habe überhaupt keine Ziele. Ich komme mir plötzlich selbst wie der Versager dieser Familie vor. Seid ihr nicht furchtbar von mir enttäuscht?"

„Wir sind von keines unserer Kinder enttäuscht. Es ist doch nur natürlich, dass nicht jeder sofort seine Lebensziele vor Augen hat. Lass dir Zeit, Rilla. Du hast jetzt ein ganzes Jahr, um dir zu überlegen, was du machen möchtest. Wäre es außerdem nicht langweilig, wenn alle Menschen gleich wären. Jeder geht seinen Weg und die Straße geht nicht schnurgerade aus. Sie hat ihre Kurven und Biegungen und alles kommt manchmal ganz anders, als man denkt." Sie beugte sich vor und strich ihrer Tochter liebevoll übers Haar.

„Danke Mama", Rilla küsste die Hand ihrer Mutter und wand sich lächelnd wieder ihrem Buch zu.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Hastig schlug Anne die Augen auf. Der Mond schien hell ins Zimmer. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihren Körper und das Herz raste in ihrer Brust. Ein Alptraum hatte sie aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken lassen. Zwar konnte sie sich nicht mehr an die Einzelheiten erinnern, aber sie wusste, dass es um den Krieg und ihre Söhne gegangen war.

Immer noch schwer atmend sah Anne auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal zwei Uhr morgens. Seufzend ließ sie sich wieder in die Kissen fallen und starrte an die Decke. Neben sich hörte sie den gleichmäßigen Atem von Gilbert, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr, fest schlief.

Sie versuchte sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen, doch ihr Puls schlug immer noch mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in ihren Adern. Nach 10 Minuten gab sie es auf wieder einzuschlafen. So leise wie möglich stand sie auf, legte sich eine Stola über das Nachthemd und ging zum Fenster.

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und der Mond schien voll und klar vom Himmel. Unten an den Meeresufern hingen Nebelschwaden, die langsam nach Glen hoch zogen. Sie wirkten wie Gespenster und Anne fröstelte. Diese Nacht war seltsam unheimlich. Zunächst der Traum und jetzt dieses Bild.

Gab es so etwas wie eine Vorahnung? Die Ahnung, dass etwas passieren würde? Mrs. Hammond hatte einmal eines ihrer Kinder durch einen Unfall verloren und sie hatte immer erzählt, dass sie in der Nacht zuvor einen seltsamen Traum hatte.

Energisch schüttelte Anne den Kopf. Was für ein Unsinn. Das waren bloß Schauermärchen, die sie als Kind nur allzu gerne gehört hatte.

Sie wand ihren Blick von den düsteren Nebelschwaden ab und blickte auf die andere Seite. Dort drüben lag ihr „Traumhaus". Von ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster aus konnte sie es nicht sehen, dazu hätte sie schon auf den Dachboden steigen müssen. Aber sie wusste genau wo es stand. Dort hinter dem kleinen Kiefernwäldchen.

Wenn jemand darin wohnen würde, könnte sie von hier aus den Rauch aus dem Kamin aufsteigen sehen. Doch ihr Traumhaus war jetzt über den Winter leer. Leslie und Owen wohnten nur im Sommer dort.

Was für eine glückliche Zeit hatte sie in dem kleinen Haus verbracht. Vom ersten Augenblick an hatte sie es geliebt. Als Gilbert ihr vom Wagen half und ihr das liebliche Häuschen zeigte. Auch hier in Ingelside war sie glücklich gewesen. Manchmal hörte sie immer noch das Trippeln der kleinen Füßchen auf der Treppe. War es nicht herrlich gewesen, die Kinder aufwachsen zu sehen. Doch jetzt herrschte eine fast gespenstische Stille im Haus. Mit Wehmut hatte Anne erkannt, dass ihre Kinder Erwachsen geworden waren.

Jem, Walter und Shirley waren weit weg in Europa, Nan und Di waren auf dem College, nur Rilla war nach hier und selbst sie ging oft ihre eigenen Wege. Sie brauchten ihre Mutter nicht mehr, sie standen auf ihren eigenen Füssen.

Eine kleine Eule flog rufend am Fenster vorrüber und Annes Herz fing erneut heftig zu schlagen an.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Gilbert drehte sich im Bett um und bemerkte blinzelnd, dass Anne nicht im Bett war.

„Anne?" murmelte er verschlafen.

Er sah sich im Zimmer um und konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Die Zimmertür stand einen Spalt offen. Verwundert richtete er sich im Bett auf und lauschte. Nichts war im Haus zu hören. Er stand auf, zog seinen Morgenmantel auf und sah zur Tür hinaus.

Immer noch hörte er keinen Ton. Sein Blick glitt auf die andere Seite des Ganges, da bemerkte er, dass die Tür zum Dachboden ebenfalls offen stand.

Anne saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und blickte aus der kleinen Dachluke hinaus. Leise trat Gilbert an sie heran und berührte sacht ihre Schulter.

„Anne, was ist los?"

Sie drehte ihm den Kopf zu und im Mondlicht sah er die Tränen, die an ihren Wangen hinunter glitten.

„Gil!" Sie versuchte die Tränen wegzuwischen, doch es waren zu viele, so dass sie den Ärmel ihres Nachthemds durchnässten.

„Was ist denn, mein Liebling?" fragte Gilbert erschrocken und fiel neben ihr auf die Knie.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und habe ein wenig in Erinnerungen geschwelgt. Sieh mal, " mit dem Finger zeigte sie aus dem Fenster. „Ist unser Traumhaus nicht immer noch so hübsch, wie damals?"

Auch Gilbert blickte jetzt aus dem Fenster, während er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte.

„Ja, es hat sich überhaupt nicht verändert", antwortete er leise. „Nur die Bäume im Garten sind größer geworden." Einen Moment lang sahen beide schweigend zu dem schlafenden Haus hinüber.

„Anne, warum konntest du nicht schlafen?" Fragte er dann plötzlich und drehte sanft ihr Gesicht zu sich selbst. Ihre grau-grünen Augen hatten immer noch das gleiche Glitzern, wie sie es mit 13 hatten, als er sie das erste mal sah, während eine Schiefertafel auf seinen Kopf niedersauste und damit sein Herz eroberte.

„Glaubst du an Vorahnungen, Gil?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du abergläubisch bist, Karotte. Sollte das ein Zug an dir sein, denn ich all die Jahre übersehen habe?"

„Nein, es ist mein Ernst, Gil. Ich hatte einen Alptraum und seither habe ich dieses klamme Gefühl in meinem Bauch, dass irgendetwas geschehen wird. Ich weiß es ist albern, aber ich kann es nicht vergessen."

Das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, als er sie noch näher in seine Arme zog.

„Was hast du geträumt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr richtig. Ich kann mich nur erinnern, dass es um den Krieg ging und das unsere Söhne darin vorkamen…." Erneut brach ein Schwall Tränen aus ihren Augen hervor.

„Anne, bitte mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin sicher, dass es nur ein Traum war." Versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, während er sie fest in seinen Armen hielt.

„Du hast bestimmt Recht, Gil. Das hoffe ich jedenfalls." Antwortete Anne und klammerte sich an ihn.

Das hoffe ich auch, dachte Gilbert und strich ihr zärtlich über das rote Haar.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9 

Seit die Jungs in Europa waren, war es regelrecht zur Tradition geworden, dass man gemeinsam ihre Briefe vorlas. Man saß abends zusammen im Wohnzimmer und Anne, Gilbert oder auch Rilla las die Briefe jeweils abwechselnd laut vor.

Susan strickte währenddessen immerzu eifrig Socken während sie aufmerksam zuhörte.

Shirleys Briefe waren immer noch voller Enthusiasmus insbesondere für die Fliegerei. Während Walters und auch Jems Briefe immer mal wieder voller Wehmut und auch Heimweh waren.

Wieder einmal saß man gemütlich zusammen, während Gilbert laut einen Brief von Jem vorlas.

_Liebe Familie,_

_wir haben unser Lager derzeit in der Nähe von Nancy aufgeschlagen. Und während ich meinen Brief an Euch schreibe, kann ich vor dem Zelteingang auf einige wunderschön blühende Obstbäume schauen. Der Frühling bricht langsam hier in Europa an und man könnte glatt vergessen, welche Scheußlichkeiten sich hier abspielen. Würde ich jedoch jetzt auf die andere Seite des Zelts hinausschauen, würde ich eine verwüstete Stadt erblicken, mit ausgebrannten Häuserruinen und durchschossenen Fenstern. Die Tränen könnten einem bei diesem trostlosen Anblick in die Augen treten. _

_Aber jetzt will ich nicht an diese Trostlosigkeit denken. Ich denke lieber an Ingelside und das Lachen darin. Ich denke an Susans Apfelkuchen und an den Duft der Maiglöckchen. Da fällt mir ein, dass ich Spinne um einen Gefallen bitten wollten. Leider kann ich Mama diesen Frühling keinen Maiglöckenstrauß bringen, darum bitte ich dich meine kleine Schwester es für mich zu tun. Pflück ihr einen riesengroßen, sie freut sich immer so sehr darüber….._

Gilbert hielt kurz inne und blickte zu Anne hinüber, der nun dicke Tränen über die Wangen rollten. Und Susan zog ein Taschentuch hervor und schnäuzte sich lautstark.

„Dieser Junge ist wirklich ein Goldschatz", schniefte sie dabei.

…..letzte Woche waren wir kurz in Paris und dabei habe ich doch zufällig Shirley getroffen. Seine Einheit war gerade eben erst eingetroffen. Ich muss schon sagen, mein kleiner Bruder sieht wirklich niedlich in seiner Uniform aus. Für ihn scheint das ganze ein Heidenspaß zu sein. Er plapperte voller Begeisterung über seine Fliegerausbildung. Bisher hat er allerdings noch keine echte Schlacht erlebt. Dann wäre sein Optimismus wohl ein wenig gedämpft. Ich hoffe, dass er ihm noch eine Weile erhalten bleibt.

Nun macht es gut meine Lieben.

Viele Grüße

Jem

Gilbert stoppte und las leise das P.S. unter dem Brief. Der noch nicht zu Ende zu sein schien.

… Ich weiß ihr lest die Briefe immer gemeinsam, bitte Dad oder Mom lest den nun folgenden Teil nur alleine. Meine kleine Rilla sollte nichts davon wissen…..

Gilbert faltete den Brief vorsichtig zusammen und sah die anderen lächelnd an.

„War das schon alles?" fragte Rilla enttäuscht.

„Ja, das war alles."

„Jem, schreibt doch sonst immer mehr. Gib mir doch mal den Brief, Dad." Rilla versuchte den Umschlag zu erfassen.

Doch Gilbert hatte ihn schon auf die andere Seite gelegt.

„Es steht trotzdem nicht mehr drin, Rilla. Wolltest du nicht übrigens noch zu den Merediths rüber? Heute Mittag kam Una vorbei und hat gesagt du solltest nicht vergessen vorbei zu kommen." Versuchte Gilbert sie abzulenken.

„Ach ja stimmt. Hätte ich fast vergessen. Ich sollte mich wohl lieber sputen." Mit einem Satz war Rilla aufgesprungen. Küsste ihre Mutter und ihren Vater auf die Wange und war verschwunden.

Susan seufzte laut: „Für heute genug gestrickt, mich plagen irgendwie Kopfschmerzen. Wenn es ihnen recht ist, werde ich mich lieber hinlegen liebe Frau Doktor."

„Natürlich, Susan. Soll ich dir vielleicht einen kühlen Lappen hochbringen?" Fragte Anne besorgt.

„Nein danke, geht schon, liebe Frau Doktor." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer.

Erneut nahm Gilbert den Umschlag in die Hand und setzte sich neben Anne auf das Sofa.

„Der Brief ist noch nicht zu Ende, Anne." Sagte er und berührte sacht ihre Hand.

„Aber warum hast du dann nicht weiter gelesen?" Verwirrt blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Jem hat darum gebeten ihn nicht vor Rilla vorzulesen."

Annes Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, war mochte wohl darin stehen?

Gilbert faltete das Papier sorgfältig auseinander und fuhr fort.

…..eine ganze Weile habe ich versucht das nun folgende zu verdrängen. Doch ich kann es nicht mehr für mich behalten. Dieser Krieg hier ist einfach fürchterlich. So viele unschuldige Menschen müssen jeden Tag ihr Leben lassen. Besonders schlimm war es bei der letzten Schlacht. Wir waren vom Feind eingekesselt und jeder von uns glaubte schon, dass sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hätte. Doch dann nahmen die Ereignis eine unerwartete Wendung an und es gelang uns einen Ausweg frei zubahnen. Leider wurde mein Freund Peter von einem der Heckenschützen dabei in die Brust getroffen. Ich hab ihn noch aus der Schusslinie gezogen, doch er ist in meinen Armen gestorben. Während diesen ganzen unsinnigen Krieges habe ich schon viele Tote und auch Sterbende gesehen. Doch als ich nun Peter in meinen Armen lag, habe ich mich so elend gefühlt wie noch nie zuvor. Seit wir in Europa sind, haben wir uns ein Zelt geteilt, wir haben zusammen gelacht, gefroren und auch gezittert. Nun ist er tot, aus und vorbei…..

Als Peter gestorben war, haben die Heckenschützen weiter auf unseren Trupp geschossen. Plötzlich ist eine unsagbare Wut in mir hoch gekrochen. Eine Wut auf diese fürchterlichen Menschen, die meinen Freund umgebracht haben.

Mit all unserem Willen und Kampfgeist haben wir es schließlich geschafft aus dieser Hölle zu entkommen.

Während wir durch das Gebüsch robbten, kamen wir an einigen toten deutschen Soldaten vorbei. Plötzlich hörte ich ein leises Wimmern und merkte dass der Soldat neben mir noch nicht tot war, sondern offensichtlich im Sterben lag. Er machte eine Geste, die wohl bedeuten sollte, dass er Wasser wollte. Seine Trinkflasche lag einige Meter entfernt und war für ihn nicht erreichbar. Einen Augenblick lang wollte ich ihm seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllen und ihm die Flasche geben. Doch dann sah ich Peter vor mir und wie er gestorben war. Vielleicht war es ja dieser Soldat gewesen, der ihm den Schuss verpasst hatte.

Ich wand mich ab und kroch weiter, ohne auf seine Bitte einzugehen, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.

Seit diesem Tag kann ich nicht mehr richtig schlafen. Dauernd sehe ich diesen sterbenden Soldaten vor mir. Ich weiß, dass es mein Gewissen ist, das mich plagt, dass ich ihm nicht diese letzte Bitte erfüllt habe. Doch noch schlimmer ist wohl die Gewissheit, dass ich es in diesem Moment nicht bedauert habe. Ich war wütend durch den Verlust meines Freundes und hätte ihm am liebsten noch ins Gesicht gespukt.

Dieses Gefühl des Hasses ist es, das mir solche Angst macht. Macht mich dieser Krieg zu einem Menschen, der kein Mitleid mehr empfinden kann? Breitete sich eine Gefühlskälte in uns allen aus?

Ich bin dies alles so leid….

Mit diesen Worten beendete er seinen Brief. Noch lange noch saßen Anne und Gilbert beisammen und dachten über die Worte nach, die sie soeben gelesen hatten. Und jeder betete still zu Gott, dass dieser Krieg doch endlich ein Ende haben solle.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Zwei Wochen später kam die Nachricht!

Eine Nachricht, die einen Schock unter den Ingelsidebewohnern auslöste. Sie kam in einem gewöhnlichen, braunen Briefumschlag und war auf einem Briefbogen des Kriegsministeriums knapp abgefasst.

Walter wurde vermisst! Seit einem Gefecht seiner Einheit fehlte jede Spur von ihm.

Alle waren wie gelähmt. Was war geschehen? War Walter jetzt in einem Gefangenenlager? War er verwundet?

Niemand wusste etwas und diese Ungewissheit war fürchterlich. Die Wochen zogen sich quälend dahin, ohne irgendein Zeichen.

Schließlich kam eines Tages die frohe Nachricht, dass der Krieg beendet war. Mit Freude nahm man wahr, dass die Jungs nun bald nach Hause kommen würden.

Doch was war mit Walter?

Nach zwei Monaten waren Jem und Shirley wieder daheim. Die Freude über die Heimkehr war groß, doch unterschwellig wurde sie durch die Unwissenheit über Walters Schicksal getrübt. Ungeduldig wartete man auf den Postboten oder eilte zum Telefon, sobald es klingelte. Doch nichts geschah. Es war zum verzweifeln.

Im Dunst des hereinbrechenden Sommerabends schwirrten die Mücken lustig auf und ab. Es war ein ungewöhnlich heißer Junitag gewesen und die rote Hafenstraße staubte, wenn ein Wagen darüber fuhr. Seit beinah zwei Wochen hatte es nicht mehr geregnet.

Anne war über ihre geliebten Rosenstöcke gebeugt und schnitt die verwelkten Blumen ab. Sie hatte eine Schürze umgebunden und trug einen Strohhut auf dem Kopf. Wie so oft waren ihre Gedanken bei Walter, immer wieder musste sie an ihn denken. Nicht zu wissen was mit ihm war, machte ihr sehr zu schaffen. Jede Nacht träumte sie von ihm.

Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und blickte für kurze Zeit von ihrer Arbeit auf. Die untergehende Sonne blendet sie, so dass sie sich die Hand über die Augen hielt. Ihr Blick war auf die Straße gerichtet, als sie plötzlich eine Gestalt wahrnahm, die zu Fuß in Richtung Ingelside lief.

Im ersten Augenblick glaubte sie sich getäuscht zu haben und sah genauer hin. Plötzlich kam die Gestalt ihr irgendwie bekannt vor und ihr Herz fing heftig zu schlagen an.

Sie lief zum Tor und dann merkte sie, wer da die Straße entlang kam. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Erkennens lief sie ihm entgegen. Der junge Mann hatte sie ebenfall entdeckt, ließ sein Gepäck fallen und rannte ihr entgegen.

„Walter!" Anne lachte und weinte zugleich und schloss ihren Sohn in die Arme.

Ihr fiel auf, wie dünn er geworden war und unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Ringe, doch zusammen mit Susans Kochkünsten würden sie ihn schon wieder aufpäppeln. Wieder und wieder musste sie ihn ansehen und konnte nicht glauben, dass er endlich wieder da war.

Gilbert war aus dem Haus getreten und sah, wie Anne die Straße entlang eilte. Dann bemerkte auch er, wer ihr da entgegen rannte.

Plötzlich strömten alle aus dem Haus und umringten Walter. Jeder schloss ihn in die Arme und war glücklich ihn wieder zusehen. Susan hörte überhaupt nicht mehr auf zu weinen. Alle waren nun wieder zusammen, ihre Familie war wieder komplett. Doch jeder von ihnen spürte auch, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Nichts war mehr so, wie es vorher gewesen war. Der Krieg hatte sie verändert, mit ihm hatten sie die unbeschwerte Zeit ihrer Kindheit endgültig hinter sich gelassen. Mit einem Schlag waren sie alle erwachsen geworden.

Es war schon spät, als Anne und Gilbert an diesem Abend noch zusammen auf der Veranda saßen und dem zirpen der Grillen lauschten. Der Mond schien voll und klar vom Himmel. Gilbert hatte den Arm um sie gelegt.

„Unsere Kinder sind erwachsen geworden Gil. Selbst meine kleine Rilla. Erst gestern hat sie mir gesagt, dass sie nun doch aufs College gehen will. Sie weiß zwar noch nicht genau, für was sie sich entscheiden soll, aber sie will gehen." Seufzte Anne.

„Aber selbst wenn sie unabhängig werden, ist trotzdem hier ihr Zuhause. Bist du ihre Mutter, die sie lieben."

„Und wir werden alt und grau, Gil." Schmunzelte Anne. „Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass mir deine grauen Strähnen im Haar ganz gut gefallen. Es steht dir irgendwie."

Gilbert lachte: „Oh, was für ein nettes Kompliment um auszudrücken, dass ich alt werde."

Zärtlich nahm er ihre Hand zwischen die seine: „Ich hab mir war überlegt, Anne. In einem Jahr hat Jem sein Medizinstudium beendet. Über kurz oder lang wird er meine Praxis übernehmen, er hat den Wunsch dazu schon vor einiger Zeit geäußert. Dann werde ich allmählich kürzer treten und wir beide werden mehr Zeit füreinander haben. Wir könnten auch mal für eine Weile nach Avonlea fahren oder sonst wohin es uns gefällt. Na, was hältst du davon."

„Gil, das ist wunderbar. Ich würde sehr gerne mal wieder länger in Avonlea bleiben. Dann können wir so richtig in Erinnerungen schwelgen. Ich liebe Dich, Gil."

„Ich liebe Dich, mein Anne-Mädchen."

Sie küssten sich und lauschten weiter dem zirpen der Grillen.

ENDE


End file.
